Rusted Iron
by ericaakisame
Summary: The night the autobots came to earth bumble bee stumbled upon a girl about to die by her exs hands. That day will change not only the autobots but the girl and her sister lives forever.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**chapter 1: Prologue**

The woods was a dark place on the night they came to earth. Footfalls could be heard and the crunching of leaves as well as twigs. In the distance another one of them landed sending a shock wave that caused a girl that was running possibly for her life to fall giving the man chasing her the advantage. He grabbed the girl slinging her around letting her crash into a tree breaking four ribs in the process. He pulled out a knife to finish the job of killing her. A loud crash stopped the man in his tracks causing them both to look towards the trees. Tress went flying as a giant robot came walking through the tree line. The man finally snapping out of his stupor stabbed the girl in the side but missing vital organs she let out a painful yelp alerting the robot to what was going on it saw the man stab the girl. With a flick of its hand flung the man away from her crashing into a tree with a sickening thud. She was terrified yet she couldn't be afraid of the robot in front of her but the mangled remains of her attacker that sought to kill her that night, she felt safe with this robotic being. She looked to the mangled remains of the man knowing he will never be able the hurt her again. The day they came to earth would change her and her sisters lives forever.

I do not own Transformers or Bumble bee sadly i wish i did cause the movies would of been cooler if i did. Please Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrivals

**Chapter 2**: The Arrivals

(**Erica's POV**)

The arrival of the others was drawing near. My Uncle Ron invited me and my little sister Lillie to stay for a few days since mom was really sick. I couldn't get that robot out of my head since the night Kevin tried to kill me. I've been having dreams of other robots coming to our planet and the one that I couldn't stop thinking of taking the shape of an old rusted classic yellow Camaro with two black racing stripes. Uncle Ron asked me if I wanted to go with him and Sam to pick out his first car I nodded my head in agreement. We pulled into a Porsche dealership when I heard the conversation I couldn't help but laugh.

"I've got a little surprise for you, son" Uncle Ron said to Sam as his eyes kind of bugged out of their sockets. I began to smile loving that my uncle is a total prankster at heart all of us Witwickys are pranksters.

"No, no, no, no! Dad! Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Sam exclaimed forgetting that this is the number one prankster of the family I let out a tiny giggle making Sam glare at me quickly before his chances were dashed as we kept driving past the Porsches.

"Yeah I am. You're not getting a Porsche." Uncle said, as I laughed harder than I have ever laughed before making uncle Ron and Sam look at me like I'm a nut. We pulled up to a crappy used car dealership seeing a bunch of classic cars but only one of them catches my eye, an old rusted classic camaro with two black racing stripes. My heart began to race not really paying attention or noticing my knife wound opened back up and was bleeding heavily.

"Erica! You're bleeding." Sam says louder than expected I look away from the camaro toward my cousin as he points at my shirt. I look down at my shirt sees its soaked with crimson red blood. Pulls out my red Iphone 5 typing a quick text to my fifteen year old little sister since I'm an hour than she is since we are twins.

"Lillie can you bring Snowbreaker to pick me up at Bobby Bolivia's Used Car shop?" I send the text looks at Sam glad he'll know the secret like Lillie and me.

#Flash back to a month ago#

(Erica's POV)

I was getting ready for bed since me and Lillie had to go to school the next day. My radio was blaring Breaking Even by the Script I was singing to it. A loud bang sent me to the ground and running to check on my sister. Finding that she was alright I went outside to investigate I found a large robot it scanned my neighbors white chevy truck and changed into the truck.

"My Designation is Snow Breaker I'm your Guardian. You're destined for greatness young sparking." The robot said through its radio, at first I was scared as the days past I learned more of them was supposed to come to earth. I also learn snow breaker was femen bot. Lillie later discovered me talking to my truck so we had to tell her about the war that would be coming in the next month.

#End Flashback#


	3. Chapter 3: The Arrivals Continued

A/N: I do not own Transformers or the 'bots and 'Cons. Only Erica, Lillie, Jason, Snow breaker. I'm currently working on Chapter four so bare with me everyone i love you guys for your support of me.

Chapter 3: The Arrivals Continued

(**Erica's POV**)

"Alright sis I'll Bring Snow Breaker, but can I ask why I thought you were helping Sam get his first car?" Lillie replied to my text as I stand near the camaro. I let out a sigh knowing I might have to tell her about the night I got hurt or keep lying to her about that night I ran into the woods after Kevin showed up looking for me

"Just get here Lills I have a lot to tell you and snow as we go to the hospital" I text back talking out loud notices the camaro shiver slightly. I put my phone away walking towards it opening the driver side door slowly taking a seat in the driver seat. I can hear the dealer talking to Sam apparently his name is Bobby Bolivia, which in my honest opinion sounds fake as shit.

"You came to see me?" Bobby asked Sam I roll my eyes knowing this guy is as shady as they come.

"I had to." Sam replied shrugging the dude off like he was an annoying fly when it first starts to bug you.

"That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B. Baby. Uncle Bobby B." He said to Sam putting his arm over his shoulders I smile at Sam getting slightly uncomfortable with the guy's arm on his shoulder.

"What ever you say man. What ever you say." Sam said rolling his eyes at the guy I let out a giggle at Sam knowing my cousin is such an ass.

"A driver doesn't pick the car. Mm-hmm. A car picks the driver; it's a mystical bond between man and machine." The Lunatic said as I turned to look around the Camaro.

"Due to the semi-classic nature and the custom paint job." He started to say as I interrupt him.

"Custom Faded?" I ask looking at this dude like he was off his rocker. He glares at me which I give him my darkest glare which my sister and cousin are deathly afraid of it.

"Yeah but it's still a custom paint job. I'll take $5000 for it." He said as I glare knowing uncle Ron was the cheapest guy I know.

"No I'm not going above $4000." Uncle Ron replied to the car dealer. I let out a soft giggle making the Lunatic glare at me.

"Miss get out of the car" He said to me my eyes narrow slightly getting really angry. Sam looked at me knowing I was gonna blow a gasket if he said anything else but my favorite song Wide Awake by Katy Perry just came on, on the radio.

"I thought you said the car picks the driver?" Sam asked glaring at the guy I deemed the "Lunatic."

"Yeah well it picked a guy with a cheap ass father." He said to Sam as I listened to my favorite song I could feel the car shiver a little not knowing what would happen I go out of the car when a loud noise shattered every window of every car at the dealership.

"Four Thousand!" He shouted at Uncle Ron. Sam smiled at me and I returned it when a familiar truck horn caught my attention. I walk to the front of the Camaro smiling I bent done and kissed the hood.

"Be good to my cousin alright. I know what you are because I have my own guardian her name is snow breaker. I would love to know your name." I say softly so no one could really hear me.

"Bee. Bumble Bee." The car replied through the radio in a James Bond voice, which I couldn't help but giggle at since it was kind of adorable.

"Are you the one that saved me a few nights ago?" I ask silently my heart racing and pounding against my rib cage.

"Yes ma'am I did." It replied again through the radio with a deep southern draw like a cowboy.

"Thank you for saving me Bumble Bee." I said kissing the hood again feels the car shiver I giggle silently.

"Awe shucks your welcome." It replied in a forest Gump voice. I heard the horn again letting out a growl towards my truck and little sister who loves to get on my nerves.

"I'm coming Snow gosh someone needs to have their motor oil changed." I say in a dark voice sees the truck shiver slightly.

"Hurry your ass up love we need to get a move on." Lillie said in here fake British accent as I roll my eyes snow blared her horn at me causing me to growl. I happen to look back Sam is terrified of my anger when someone bugs me I happen to notice that bee shivered.

"I'm coming hold your lug nuts alright." I said annoyed my own sister is rushing me to get in my truck to go to the hospital to have my side stitched up again. I make Lillie get into the passenger seat since I'm a license driver and she isn't of age yet. I pull out quickly well its not really me driving more like my truck is driving itself while I act like I'm driving. I decide it was time to tell her what happened a few nights ago in the woods. Everyone thought Kevin and me made a cute couple what people didn't know is how he acted behind closed doors.

"Lillie its time you know the real reason I left Kevin shortly after I met Snow. He was very controlling and borderline abusive. The night I took off was that frankly cause he texted me saying 'Your Dead Bitch Tonight I'll Kill Your Family than You!' I was so scared for you I ran making him follow me into the woods that was when Bumble Bee The Camaro flicked Kevin away from me but not before Kevin could hurt me." I say looking out the windshield as snow and Lillie gasp.

"Where is he I'll murder him!" Snow growled out Lillie nodded in agreement to what snow said. I smile softly at the thought of bumblebee.

"Kevin is dead when Bee flicked him he hit a tree breaking every bone in his body killing him instantly. Bee saved me that night for that I owe him my life I hope he takes care of Sam." I say softly with a bright smile on my face Lillie looks at me with the 'Your in big trouble Missy' look on her face I let out a soft giggle.

"What the Frag man I wanted to kill that son of a Lug nut!" Snow and Lillie said together which made me laugh as we pull into the hospital

parking lot dialing Sam's number. He picks it up waiting a second or two before talking.

"You reached Sam Witwicky." He chirped out I let out a giggle and he instantly knew who called him it made him gulp.

"Hello Sam you better wait to go test drive your new car with Miles if you don't well Hell Hath no Fury like a woman scorn." I say with a dark smile on my face trying to hold my face a little longer than necessary.

"Alright I wont forget Erica you are a very scary person." Sam replies probably shaking in his shoes the smile on my face grows wider.

"You better not Sam and thank you I know I'm the world's scariest girl that's why most of the jocks are still hitting on me or scared to death of me.


End file.
